deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies (Dead Rising 2)
Zombies are people infected by mutated wasps or other zombies, either through stings or bites, appearing in all games in the Dead Rising series. Their only purpose is to find, infect, and devour humans. They were previously human beings who were infected with the parasitic larvae of an unknown experimental wasp. Zombies are rather fragile and easier to kill than uninfected humans. When bitten by a zombie it takes on average around 24 hours to become one, though it varies greatly from person to person, and can sometimes depend on where the person is bit (for example, a person bit in the neck will transform within seconds and this is shown in Dead Rising 2, while an arm bite may take longer). However, if a person is bitten by more than one zombie multiple times, then this may quicken the process. The only exceptions are perhaps Chuck Greene and Frank West, who both sustains many bites from zombies over the course of the game and never become a zombie. This is meant for gameplay purposes, but Isabela notes that Frank does have a high resistance to the infection. Gretchen Peregrine explained that a bite needs to be somewhat deep to infect a person. Types of Zombies Dead Rising 2: Case Zero *'Bowler zombies' are fat male zombies found in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley. They wield bowling balls. *'Cop zombies' are male zombies dressed in an officer's uniform. They are found in the Sheriff's Office and wield handguns, shotguns, and flashlights. *'Hairdresser zombies' are young female zombies found in Ed's Friendly Barber Shop. They wield scissors. *'Mechanic zombies' wield large wrenches. *'Military zombies' are male zombies in military attire found in the quarantine zone. They wield assault rifles. *'Waitress zombies' are young females in waitress attire found around Momma's Diner. They wield pans and chef knives. Dead Rising 2 :See also: Mod:Zombies for information on modding zombies and zombie characteristics. *'Male Zombies' are the most common zombies, tougher than the female zombie, faster than the fat zombie. *'Female Zombies' are the other type of the most common zombies. Weaker than the Male Zombie, the female zombies that are not fat will humorously bite Chuck in his crotch. *'Fat Zombies '''are fatter, slower, and stronger than normal. Female ones will only appear around the Slot Ranch Casino and the Food Court. *'Rusher Zombies''' are zombies that will rush against Chuck if they see him. They are faster than normal, even if it is a Fat Rusher. While this variety of zombie will usually be male, female ones can appear, albeit rarely. *'Fat Rusher Zombies' are zombies that are stronger than normal zombies, also faster. Is stronger than a normal rusher zombie. (Male Only) *'Gas Zombies' are queen carrying zombies that have been mutated with the gas. If Chuck gets to close to them, they will cough out gas and blood, which causes Chuck to begin coughing. They are about three times as strong as a Male Zombie, and three times as hard to dodge. Strangely, only males seem to be affected. They have the speed of a normal rusher zombie. They will also shove other zombies out of their way (sometimes even killing them) just to rush at Chuck. *'Knife-wielding zombies' are male zombies in a sports jersey that wield Bowie knives. *'Handbag-wielding zombies' are young female zombies that wield handbags. *'Cop zombies' are male zombies dressed in an officer's uniform. They wield handguns, shotguns, and nightsticks. *'Military zombies' are male zombies in military attire found in the Fortune Park after the military rescue arrives. They wield assault rifles. *'Construction worker zombies' are male zombies in construction garb. They are usually found in the South Plaza and wield a variety of weapons, including lead pipes, large wrenches, and power drills. *'Protester Zombies' are zombies that, ironically, wield CURE signs. They are found in the Platinum Strip, Fortune City Hotel and throughout the South Plaza only. *'Cocktail Dress Zombies' are female zombies dressed in revealing cocktail dresses. They appear after the first day at various hotspots in Fortune City. *'Kitty Zombies' are female zombies dressed in black and yellow kitty costumes. They might have served as waitresses and bartendresses. They can be found at Pub O' Gold and the Poolside Area in Palisades Mall. *'Dealer Zombies' are male zombies dressed in dealer's attire. They can be found in the various casinos of Fortune City. Some may wield Croupier Sticks. *'Showgirl Zombies' are female zombies dressed in fancy bodysuits and hats. They can be found at the Atlantica and Yucatan casinos. *'The Bride Zombie' is a unique female zombie that appears after the Here Comes the Groom mission. This zombie was apparently killed by Randy Tugman while being forced to marry him, ironically, it is the same zombie that eventually finishes him off. *'Massager Zombies' are zombies that wield massagers, once killed you can pick up the massager and use it for yourself. *'Fanboy Zombies' are male zombies that used to be fans of Terror Is Reality and wear purple TIR and green caps. Found in the Arena and South Plaza. Dead Rising 2: Case West *'Security Zombies' are zombies that used to be security guards in the Phenotrans complex. They wield riot shields/nightsticks. *'Gas Zombies' are the zombies that appeared in Dead Rising 2. They have the same abilities like in the last game. *'Researcher Zombie' are zombies that used to be researchers for Phenotrans. They wear gas masks and hazard suits. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record *'Wrestler Zombies' are fat male zombies dressed in wrestlers' uniforms, they are encountered at Fortune City Arena. *'Uranus Zone Zombies' are female zombies dressed in space-inspired attires found in Uranus Zone. *'Scare Zombies' are zombies that play dead, hide behind a corner or in bathroom stalls that leap out when the player gets to close and there is an audio sting at that moment, attempting to scare the player. *'Zombie Jock '''is the first zombie player encounters. Originally, he made an appearance in Dead Rising 2 itself, but was only seen in the cutscene, after which he disappears. Here, he actually appears in-game and can be killed. Dead Rising Mobile *'Mad Zombies''' are seemingly enhanced zombies that serve as the bosses in the game. They appear after getting a call from Otis saying that one or more Mad Zombies have appeared, and that it would be better if Frank defeat them. They have higher health and enhanced damage. Zombie models Dead Rising 2 zombies Cinematic dead rising zombiebride.png|cine_zombiebride cine_zombiebride dead rising zombie gas.png|Gas Zombie cine_zombie_gas dead rising zombie gas2.png|cine_zombie_gas2 Dead_rising_zombie_james full.png|James cin_zombie_james dead rising zombie f1 zombie hippy.png|zombie hippy cine_zombie_f1 and cine_zombie_f1_t1 dead rising zombie f2.png| cine_zombie_f2 and cine_zombie_f2_t1 dead rising zombie f3.png|cine_zombie_f3 and cine_zombie_f3_t1 dead rising zombie f4.png|cine_zombie_f4 and cine_zombie_f4_t1 dead rising zombie gf.png|cine_z_gf and cine_z_gf_t1 dead rising zombie jock full.png|Jock cine_zombie_jock and cine_zombie_jock_t1 dead rising zombie m1.png|cine_zombie_m1 and cine_zombie_m1_t1 dead rising zombie m2.png|cine_zombie_m2 and cine_zombie_m2_t1 dead rising zombie m3.png|cine_zombie_m3 and cine_zombie_m3_t1 dead rising zombie m4.png|cine_zombie_m4 and cine_zombie_m4_t1 In game File:Dead rising zombie protestor female travel pouch.png File:Dead rising zombie protestor black green hand shirt.png File:Dead rising zombie protestor black.png File:Dead_rising_zombie_protestor_mckenzie.png|McKenzie File:Dead rising zombie protestor adrian.png |Adrian File:Dead rising zombie kitty.png|In Silver Strip next to Peep Hole File:Chuck role model zombie skinny SpecifyZombie 8971800068736514 ZombieVariation 0.png|Zombie in toilet stall during Chuck the Role Model File:SpawnZombifiedSurvivor false ZombieType zombie skinny.png File:SpawnZombifiedSurvivor true ZombieType zombie skinny.png Trivia * According to the Official Fortune City Website, zombie animals are kept as pets. Also, it shows that there is a "Zombie Zoo", filled with zombified specimens of creatures. One noticeable example is zombie penguins. *Takahashi was bitten by his girlfriend Emily in Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun the same way Frank and Chuck are bitten when a female zombie grabs them, in the crotch. *Jason Leigh, executive producer of Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record stated: “One of the things the Capcom Japan guys told us right from the beginning when we were developing Dead Rising 2 is that it’s not a game about killing zombies, necessarily. It’s a game about interacting with zombies. And any time we went toward ‘How many ways can we kill them?’ they kept pushing back with ‘How many ways can you toy with them?’ ‘Can you embarrass them and treat them as play things?’ Once we finally got that… that’s what made the game so fun and captured what they did with Dead Rising 1.”Totilo, Stephen. The Difference Between Resident Evil Zombie, Dead Rising Zombie, Kotaku, (April 15, 2011). Gallery File:DR2zombies.jpg|Zombies infest Fortune City References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record